


False Servant

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, Knotting, M/M, Male WoL, collaring, hrothgar WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: In an alternate universe, Jack is Cid's secret boyfriend, posing as his prisoner. As it turns out, the collar that marks him as prisoner has some other effects on the hrothgar... Jack belongs to UglyJackal.





	False Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Collaring

Somehow, having a gun in his hands felt familiar to Jack. Even if this gun was significantly larger than what he was used to, meant to be mounted on a turret once Cid was done making some changes to it, and even if a gun had never really been his weapon of choice. A mage's arm had better suited him, the staff that had been hidden among Cid's miscellaneous junk (he could call it that because Cid also called it that) ever since Jack's 'capture'. Secret meetings off the battlefield after their first meeting on the battlefield had been discovered only too easily, and the lie that had arisen quickly to Cid's lips had been one quickly accepted by all- that Jack was not his secret lover but his prisoner, his servant of sorts, seduced into joining the side of the Garleans in this war. Even though the truth was rather more that the plan was for Cid to leave Garlemald and never look back with Jack in tow, once they'd sorted things out.

If, that was, Cid could ever shake the ever-present specter of one Nero tol Scaeva, who now poked his head into the workshop, frowning at the sight of Jack sans his usual collar that marked him as a prisoner.

"Where's his collar?" Nero asked, shooting a glare at Jack before seeking out the man he'd actually come to see. Jack had been jealous of Nero's obvious obsession once, before being reassured time and again by Cid that Nero was little more than a pest and that Cid would not even give him the time of day were it not for the two of them working for his father.

"Hello to you too, Nero," said Cid, already sounding as though he'd been done with Nero for eons. Finding Jack's collar on the bench (always taken off when they were alone, only ever worn in public), Cid approached Jack, who lowered his head to accept the collar around his neck. Ignoring what it did to him, the rush of desire followed swiftly by the rush of shame and then sheer anger, Jack instead turned his gaze on Nero, emerald green eye narrowed in distaste. Nero returned his glare.

"That's better," said Nero. "How goes work on upgrading my hammer?"

"Nero, it's a massive bloody tool, not unlike its owner, it's never going to be aerodynamic," said Cid, rubbing his temples while Jack tried to hide the true collar's effect by hiding behind the bench and making himself look busy by picking up a tool at random, furrowing his brow as he pretended to search for something.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the great inventor," said Nero, giving a roll of his eyes. "Fine then, as long as your pet doesn't chew on it. But if it's not done within the moon, I'm taking it back and working on it myself."

"Nice to see you too," Cid muttered to the door slamming closed behind Nero. He glanced at Jack, who was beginning to feel a little extra hot under his fur. "Sorry about having to put that thing back on you, I just didn't want him to kick up more of a stink than usual." But, as Cid approached Jack, he was surprised to find his boyfriend looking oddly fidgety.

"I wouldn't have minded it if he wasn't here," said Jack, his voice sounding a little strange to his ears. He cleared his throat, ears folding into his mane, cheeks flushing. "I-I mean-"

"Hells, it's not too tight, is it?" Cid asked, his hands at the collar's fastening, curling his fingers to ensure that there was enough room between the leather and Jack's throat. Making an almost strangled sound, Jack tugged Cid's hips closer, letting his boyfriend feel exactly what he meant. At once, Cid's hand fell away from the collar, his eyes widening. "Oh. Oh."

"Yeah," said Jack, feeling his fur stand up at the feeling that washed over him, the simple fact that Cid wasn't moving away from him. "That's what I mean."

"Never knew collaring had that effect on you," said Cid. Jack huffed a laugh.

"Have you already forgotten that first night you took me in as your 'prisoner'?" Jack asked, making air quotes with his fingers. Cid's cheeks flushed as that night came flooding back to him, how Jack had allowed him to be on top for the first time, how Jack had seemed almost needy when they'd returned to his place, how Jack had looked completely unlike himself. At the time, he'd just put it down to Jack being grateful to still be alive, but now...

"So collaring, if you'll excuse the pun, gets you hot under the collar," said Cid, his grin so cheeky, so uniquely him, that Jack wasn't sure whether he wanted to punch him or kiss him. He settled for kissing, all too aware of the collar around his neck, of the growing desire deep in his gut, of the need that gripped him, the need to let Cid take him and claim him.

Cid returned the kiss with heat, with intensity, turning Jack so that the back of his legs crashed into the bench, Jack's tail coming up to swish along the bench, scattering bits of metal and screws and tools all over the floor.

"Dammit," Jack muttered, glancing at the floor, at the mess he'd made, wishing that the bench could be clear but knowing at the same time that anyone (meaning Nero) could walk in at any time (the lock to the workshop did exist but Nero had a key because of course he did).

"Let's go up to my place," said Cid. "If I had a lead I'd drag you behind me." Jack very much tried to ignore what that mental image did to him, but he couldn't stop his body from reacting, his jeans now too tight as he pulled Cid back into himself for another kiss, grinding their hips together to elicit a moan from his boyfriend.

"Keep saying things like that and we'll end up fucking in here," said Jack. "To hells with Nero."

"See, honey, a large part of me agrees with that," said Cid.

"The part that's currently digging into me?" Jack asked. Cid pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Yes," said Cid. "But my place actually locks." At last, that managed to reach Jack's mind through the haze of lust and thoughts of being taken on the workbench. Nobody would be surprised to find a Garlean fucking their 'prisoner', but Cid thought more of him than that, a fact that Jack adored.

The lift had but three stops- the workshop, Cid's apartment (better than any of the other apartments in Garlemald thanks to who his father was), and the rooftop. Sometimes, Jack liked to go with Cid to the rooftop, or Cid took him there, existing only so that his thumbprint could activate the elevator so that his beloved could see the stars (or as much as he could through the smog). Today, Cid pressed the button to take them to his apartment before pressing Jack against the wall of the lift, his lips on his boyfriend's, tongues twining together, hips mashed together as the heat between them grew until it was damn near unbearable.

"Cid," Jack murmured, pleasure coursing through him as his boyfriend threaded his tail through his fingers, brushing the tuft against his palm before letting it fall once more in favour of pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Jack dropped his mouth to Cid's neck, and was still kissing him when the lift arrived.

The two spilled out into the apartment, Jack's hands already working to divest Cid of his clothes or at the very least his shirt, Cid doing the same with Jack. Jack bumped into the dining room table where they ate their evening meal, cursed, and then redirected himself so that they were headed towards Cid's bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes scattered on the floor behind them.

In his haste, Jack tripped over his jeans trying to step out of them, but fell back onto the bed instead, surprised that they'd reached it already. Cid hovered over him, the necklace around his neck glinting in the faint light that came from the lamp on the bedside table (one of them had left it on that morning in the predawn light). Leaning down, the faint light just enough to illuminate Cid's third eye, Cid pressed a kiss to Jack's neck, Jack moaning softly at the touch even as his boyfriend finally divested him of his trousers.

The lube was swiftly fetched, Cid pulling down Jack's underwear before Jack parted his legs. The touch of Cid's lube-slick finger made a moan rise from Jack's throat as Jack closed his eyes, bearing his neck for Cid to place another kiss upon. Cid's fingers worked quickly, stretching his boyfriend open before he slathered lube on his cock, lining himself up.

Sometimes, the sex was slower, more sensual. But this time, thanks to the collar and how much they'd been grinding against each other in the lift (and before and afterwards), Cid slammed in fairly quickly, Jack crying out and clutching the bedsheets as his boyfriend clutched his hips, fingers digging into the fur.

"That wasn't too fast, was it?" Cid asked. Jack shook his head, panting, legs wrapping around his boyfriend to pull him in deeper. The room swiftly filled with the sounds of panting, hips slapping together, the slick sounds of lube, Jack moaning louder as Cid hit the right spot, mixing with Cid's own moans of pleasure. Though Jack was most certainly not his prisoner, and Cid didn't just keep him around for sex, this was one part of the charade that he could be okay with playing, one thing that didn't threaten to expose their relationship as sordid. It would be sordid if they were in love (which they were), if Cid had planned on running away with Jack (which he had and still did someday plan on doing), if their relationship was not purely physical (which it most certainly was not, they loved and respected each other as equals), but this right here, the sex? That was accepted, expected. Even if it did still feel rather like their little secret, their bubble of happiness, whenever their lips met, whenever Jack's hand caressing Cid's hair, resting on his back, felt more like a lover's touch than the touch of someone in the throes of passion. Which yes, there was passion, but... underlying that, underlying everything, the deepest love, the reason for rising every morning, the reason for fighting. Even like this, even snapping his hips to fuck Jack harder, even aiming for his prostate with every thrust so that Jack fairly screamed with no fear of waking the neighbours (for the walls were thickest here, infamy begat privacy in Garlemald), there was deep love shining in Cid's eyes, in both their eyes.

Seeing how close his boyfriend was, Cid wrapped his hand around Jack's cock, stroking it until cum spilled over his hand, splashing onto their stomachs, sinking into Jack's fur, the knot forming just beneath Cid's hand until his hand dropped lower to squeeze it again. Jack was fairly boneless, his nerves, his entire body, even, singing, nay, roaring with desire by the time Cid finally reached his climax, spilling his load into his boyfriend, pulling out to leave a mess half on the sheets, the rest dribbling out as Jack panted, eye glazed over.

"So this is why you ask me to take the collar off when you join me in my workshop?" Cid asked once they'd regained some of their strength, their breath, Cid cuddling with his boyfriend for a few moments until his heart had returned to a normal rhythm. He had once suggested that Jack could stay in his apartment but Jack had refused him, saying that he didn't want to feel like too much of a prisoner, a dirty secret.

"I can't very well concentrate with it on," said Jack. "It goes on and it's like my entire brain just decides to leave." Cid smiled at him, a cunning smile that quickly softened into that of a lover.

"I see," said Cid, fingers twining with Jack's. "With any luck, you won't have to wear it for long."

"I hope not," said Jack. "But if you ever wanted to use it in the bedroom... I'd be okay with that."

"Evidently," said Cid, looking at the two of them, at the cum still cooling on their bodies. Jack smiled at him, a hand coming up to cup Cid's cheek, his boyfriend's beard bristly against the palm of his hand. This kiss was gentle, a far cry from the earlier kisses of want and need and fire and passion, but nonetheless welcome.


End file.
